Sculptor Dwarf
Name of Galaxy | Galactic coords|Distance |Diameter| Galaxy | Other | Year of | l° b° | (kly) | (kly) | Type | Name |Discovery Sculptor Dwarf 287.5 -83.2 258±13 3 dSph ESO 351-30 1937 Sculptor Dwarf Galaxy UAC: Sculptor Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy - SDEG Union Presence: Yes ''' Union Members present: '''Yes Traffic Connection: Space Train / Gates WARING: Hostile Sentient civilizations present The Sculptor Dwarf Galaxy (also known as Sculptor Dwarf Elliptical Galaxy or the Sculptor Dwarf Spheroidal Galaxy) is a dwarf spheroidal galaxy that is a satellite of the Milky Way . The galaxy lies within the constellation Sculptor. It was discovered for Earth in 1937 by American astronomer Harlow Shapley using the 24-inch Bruce refractor at Boyden Observatory. The galaxy is located about 290,000 light-years away from the Pluribus System. The Sculptor Dwarf contains only 4 percent of the carbon and other heavy elements in our own galaxy, the Milky Way, making it similar to primitive galaxies seen at the edge of the universe. Local Group Survey Project Sculptor Dwarf Galaxy was targeted for a physical survey as part of the of the Local Group Survey Project , first conceived in 4956 OTT . However the Sculptor Dwarf Galaxy received a low priority rating from the Union Science Council, as it was quite distant. An expedition with current tech could reach it, but it would take 15 years one way with current drive technology. It was argued that its low carbon content and the low percentage of heavy elements might also point to reduced chances of life. Other argued that all galaxies of the local group must be surveied for traces of the Y'All , to make sure extra galactic threats could be detected and reacted to before they reached M-0. The issue was brought before the Assembly and the 'Nay' votes carried the decision with 69 %. SDG was now excluded as target for the Local Group Survey Project. The galactic dwarf was virtually forgotten and only after 5040 and the activation of the Ancient Gate Network, it was visited for the first time by Union Explorers during the Map the Gate Network project . A gate from the Milky Way (Coreward Gate Seven ) and a Secret Golden Gate connected M-0 with SDG. Within the SDG galaxy three more gates were found connecting SDG to Horologium , Grus and Reticulum . SDG contains a Golden Bazaar , doing business with twenty eight sentient space traveling societies . Of those twenty eight, Nineteen societies have applied for membership in 5041 OTT , Seven applied in 5042 and twenty six altogether were confirmed members in 5044 . The remaining two are hostile towards the Union. It should be noted that another fourty five sentient societies asked for Union membership since 5045 until 5100 OTT . Bringing the total of Union member societies to 52. Twenty one of these are Silicon based. Including four space born entities . The Yixyoy of the extreme world Yix basing their chemistry on Boranes Which are dangerously explosive in standard atmosphere, but are stable in the active reducing environment of Yix . The Yixyoy have joined the Union in 5042 . In addition to the Golden Trade Gate and the AGN gate . A string connection was completed in 5062 OTT . There is much Union activity in this relative small dwarf galaxy. Today The Dwarf galaxy contains 416 Union systems and 1664 Union occupied worlds. There are space bus and space train connections. System Morphi is the Dwarf Core system and traffic hub. There are five known Trans Spatial Gates in the SDG as of 5050 OTT 1 SDEG-M-0 ........| GT 3 | Gate name : SDEGM0 ......|Gatehouse :SDEGMW Down .......|SSS:Manuels 2 SDEG-M0 .........| GT 1 | Gate name: HiroGold .....|Gatehouse :Golden House ......|SSS:Ricox 3 SDEG-HOR .........| GT 3 | Gate name: SDEGHORO ......|Gatehouse :GotoHoro ...........|SSS:Morphi 4 SDEG-GRUS ........| GT 3 | Gate name: SDEGGUS .......|Gatehouse :GH-SDEG 4 ..........|SSS:Guani 5 SDEG-RETI ........| GT 3 | Gate name: SDEGRET. ......|Gatehouse :GH-SDEG 5 ..........|SSS:Bprom Core System Morphi Star Data Type M4 V Red Dwarf Radius 2.54 x 105 km (0.36 x sol) Mass 4.51 x 1029 kg (0.23 x sol) Temperature 2800 K Luminosity 1.34 x 1025 W (0.03 x sol) Morphi Center Type Rock Planet Orbital Radius 1.84 x 107 km (0.12 AU) Period 7.89 x 102 hours (0.09 earth years) Gravity 13.67 m/s2 (1.40 x earth) Special 5 small moons Bloated Morphi Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 3.74 x 107 km (0.25 AU) Period 2.29 x 103 hours (0.26 earth years) Gravity 29.79 m/s2 (3.05 x earth) Special 12 large moons Morphi's Rocks Type Asteroid Belt Orbital Radius 9.42 x 107 km (0.63 AU) Period 9.17 x 103 hours (1.05 earth years) Morphi Loops Type Jovian Planet Orbital Radius 1.63 x 108 km (1.09 AU) Period 2.08 x 104 hours (2.38 earth years) Gravity 38.59 m/s2 (3.95 x earth) Special Planetary rings Category:Galaxies